Knowing of their love
by Lafiel Abriel
Summary: SxA, and OC pairing. Shinji helps Asuka after she gets mugged and realizes that she is alone and she wants some body to love her. The Angels are back with the Valkyire to help them kill.
1. Chapter 1: Mostly luck

This story will be in the first person of Shinji. Please post reviews, I'm going to make this a very long story and I need to know how I'm going. Anything in _italic _will be in anther language. Their will be cursing, lemon, and other things that you might find offensive, and anything that is mentioned with a that means I do not own it or claim its mine.

After the impact happened, life seemed to return back to normal. Misato and Asuka were still fighting, and EVA was being repaired and NERV. Everyone that died that day was brought back to life, and the damage that was done was by the EVA mass-production series and from SEELE was fixed. Ever since the impact happened, I have seen all of Misato, Rei, and Asuka's deepest secrets. I have found out why they act like they do. Why Misato keeps on taking and why she drinks so much. Why Rei hated my father and how she was cloned from Adam and my mother. Asuka, why she always but up a barrier to keep people away from her, and why she is so determined to prove to everybody that she is the best that their is. Misato and Rei I can not relate to, but Asuka and me, had it the same, our mother leaft us when we were young, and we both saw it when they leaft us; but the difference is that she remembered it happening, and I did not. I was dreaming that me and Asuka were holding each other, and I felt her warm breath on my neck. It felt like heaven, but then I woke up, and I realized that it was not a dream, then.

"Shinji!" Asuka screamed as she kicked me in my chest." Wake up, I'm hungry, make me something to eat!" This time she had pulled me out of my bed by my arm and dragged me to the kitchen, where I stood up, and got some things from the fridge. Misato was sitting down drinking some beer to kill her hang over.

"Hey, Shinji. It's been one week since the third impact happened, and you saved man-kind from death, how does it feel?"

"Oh, come on. Asuka helped too, and it feels like it's today and that we should enjoy it."

"That's a boy Shinji. How does a trip sound?"

"That sounds great Misato. Hey Asuka, do you want to go somewhere today?" I asked Asuka as she walked in from the shower, She was in her red bath robe and she was drying her hair.

"Ok, where?"

"We are going to the..."

"To the beach!" Misato said over me.

Misato stood up real fast like and threw her arm in the air and spilled beer all over her shirt and some on the floor.

"Shinji, can you be a dear and clean this up for me. Then to the beach."

"Ok let me get some of my things, but I swear to god, if you look at me in anyway Shinji. I will kill you."  
It was good to see Asuka was in a good mood.  
Misato was in a good mood as well. She had realized that her life was more fragile then she had once thought. She was still her old self, but in a way she had changed. She has become more open to people's feelings and didn't drink as much. But still, two cases a day is a cut back for Misato. I had changed, I also found out that I need to be more assertive and be me, not what everybody wants me to be. I did save everybody, and that took some big balls because if I didn't remember of all of that people that I wanted to see again, and let depression take hold of me. Then I am the lowest of the low. Kaji once told me 'That it takes a bigger of a man to stand up to his problems and fail, then is it for a boy to run away and everything works out.'

I didn't understand what exactly he meant that day but now I understand. And I didn't run away, I found out that Asuka has some feelings for me when Misato told me that she needs me to be their for her and for that I'm the reason for her to pilot EVA. And that everybody depended on me. I love Misato, Rei, and Asuka. They are my family.

As for Asuka, I'm not sure how the impact affected her, she was nicer then she usually was to me. But it seemed like that barrier that she but up was slowly coming down.

As we finished eating breakfast I cleaned up the mess that we made and Asuka came over to me and asked if she could help.

"Sure Asuka, but you don't have to I have it. Go and get ready for the beach. This would be like our first vacation." I smiled because I thought of this as a trip with my family. Rei was not going, something with her being tested to see how thing happened like they did. Asuka smiled and put her hands behind her neck and said

"Ok Shinji, you do have a point, A queen should not do peasant work." Then her hand came down and slapped me in the face." But if you should ever tell me what to do again, it will be more then your face.

"Asuka quit hitting Shinji, and Shinji you know that Asuka can take care of her self with out anyone's help, so leave her to do what she wants."  
When Misato said that Asuka flinched a little, like someone went to hit her. She looked down at the ground, and frowned. Misato asked

"Asuka what's wrong? Is something bothering you? You can tell me, is it Shinji?"

I wondered if she was alone and was starting to feel the effects of it, or that she was deep in thought. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind. I looked over at Misato and said

"What was all that about? What is wrong with Asuka?

"I don't know, she has been acting weird since the impact happened, EVA won't be up for a while, and I just want to get out of this dump."

We both went on thinking for a while then I said.

"I'll go and see what is wrong with her.''

I knew that I was going into the lions pit, and I would probably die, but I cared for her. As soon as I was about to knock on her door, she popped out and said

"Ready. How about you two? Always lagging behind and lazy, be more German, and be ready!"  
Wow talk about a mood swing. As we got ready and started to walk out to the car, I noticed that she had wiped a tear coming down her face.

We went to the beach, the same one where I was choking Asuka after the impact happened. Misato looked around and saw the Angels still standing in the water and the imprint of where Asuka and I once laid. But since then people from all around came here to see the petrified angels.

"Wait right here you baka dummkompf."Asuka replied as she walked in the changing booth. Misato followed her and changed as well. As for me, I changed at home. I took a seat in a chair while the girl went and changed.

Asuka came out with a small two piece red bathing suit and Misato was an even small pink suit.

"Hey there Shinji, do you like what you see?" Asked Asuka as she walked over to me, and leaned over to meet me at eye level.

"Why yes Asuka, you look beautiful and your hair is perfect." Just something to make her feel better.

"Wrong answer, what don't I look good all of the time? And what about my hair, isn't it always right? But thanks for the comment. But unfortunately now I must kill you."

"Great, we aren't here for more then a minute and Asuka is trying to kill Shinji. Hey Asuka, quit trying to kill your boyfriend and come here and put some lotion on my back."

When Misato made that comment Asuka went off. We both blushed and I smiled.

"So she does have feelings for me.'' This comforted my mind to think that someone that is not an angel does love me. I figured that she did.

"Don't say that that hentai is my boyfriend. I want somebody that is strong and can protect me."

"Yeah, I'll just give Shinji come condoms then he can REALLY protect you." Misato whispered under neath her breath and laughed at the comment.

When she got done putting the sun tanning lotion on her and walked over to me and asked if I could rub her back next. she put some the lotion bottle in my hands and I did as I was told.

"Shinji, since when were you so good at rubbing backs?"

"What do you mean?''

''I asked to put lotion on my back not a massage but continue, it feels good."

After a while we went swimming. The water was fresh and Asuka went on about how she is better at swimming then me.

"Ok Shinji, I'll race you to that stupid angel that I killed and back, and if I win you have to be my slave for a week."

"But what if you loose?"

She took off swimming and I soon followed and caught up to her. the angel was 50 yards away from us, on the return swim I caught up to her and passed her.

"That was no fair you cheated!"

"How when you got a head start?"

"What ever you win, like always."

"Asuka don't take it that serious, it's for fun. If you want I'll still be your slave?"

"What ever, I don't need your sythmpany.''

With that she got changed and walked away; I figured that she had a lot of things on her mind and that she needed some thin to her self to think about everything.

After four hours, she still didn't return. I got worried about her. I got changed and walked over to the slightly tanned Misato with the words SLUT on her back, they were white. Probably from tanning with spots missing...Asuka must of done that. I woke her up and said.

"Hey Misato, Asuka went off on her own a while back, I'm going to look for her ok?"

"Sure, just call a cab to get you home.''

As I walked around the town looking for Asuka, I saw some of the people around here, they didn't look nice. I hope that she is ok. It was about a hour later and many miles walked when I came up to a red head.

"Hey Asuka, I'm so glad that you are alright, look I'm really sorry about before."

"Hey, who is that? Is this your friend? Do you want him dead too?" Said a dark figure in the shadows, it was dust the worst time of the day. I saw a silhouette of a man with a gun. I walked up to Asuka's side and saw this man about six foot standing their.

"Asuka are you alright?" She was crying, and her shirt was torn down and her purse was on the ground. I have never seen her like this. She looked over at me and mouthed the words 'help me Shinji, please.' I got angry, I am not going to stand their and let someone hurt her like this. I walked up to he guy and said

"Hey, what the fuck are you going to do to us? UHH...punk.''

"Shinji don't he will kill you, please just don't say anything. I don't want you to leave me.''

''Yeah, listen to your little friend there, I'll shoot you like it was nothing, why? Because you are nothing to me.''

"One more thing before you off me and Asuka. Your gun has the safety on." When he looked down I kicked the gun out of his hands then I punched him in his face. He was knocked to the ground and he was laying their. Asuka went and grabbed the gun and her belongings.

"Asuka what is the gun for?"

"One it will make for my collection and two, it's for our protection."

She clings on to my arm as we walked out of the streets and we called a cab and walked into the apartment.

_A/N: Well their is chapter one. Hope that you enjoy it. Please review, this is going to be good, will Shinji tell Asuka how he is feeling or will he not. Untill chapter two_. **Young as them**


	2. Chapter 2: Young as them

**Sorry about chapter one. The first chapter had a lot of errors in it, I was using a old computer now that I am on a new one; the spelling errors will not be a problem. Enjoy chapter two. Please write some reviews. I need to know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading.**

As we walked in the apartment Misato was on the couch sleeping. She was probably worried sick about us two. It wasn't untill later when we both got back in, it was around 12:00 A.M. Asuka leaft for the bathroom as soon as we got back in the flat. She was still scared because of what just happened to her, I don't blame her. It is not the fact that she was being mugged that scared her, maybe it was the fact that I had to come and save her. That she needed to depend on some body other then her self. I walk up to the door and knock on it.

"Hey Asuka, are you ok in there?" Their was no answer, I started to get worried. "Look Asuka I'm coming in, ok?"

I slowly opened the door, and I saw her in a corner of the room crying, it hurt me to see Asuka like this. She was still wearing her yellow sundress from before and she had tears running down from her face. At a time like this I have no idea what to say but I must try to make her happy. It's my thing, like Misato said earlier today, I'm her reason to pilot EVA.

"Hey there beautiful, what is a cute girl like you doing in a corner of the bathroom crying?" I tried to make her laugh, or at least not look so bad. She grinned a little bit and replied

"I had to go to the bathroom and you were outside, so I couldn't go to my room and cry there. So here works just as fine."

"Come on Asuka; tell me what is bothering you? I'm here for you, please tell me." She looked me right in the eyes and said.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you say that?" She laughed a bit at the last comment that she made.

"Well for one, you are crying, two you just mugged, and three you ran off."

"Look Shinji! I do not need you or any bodies help with anything ok! I have lived by my self since I was seven and I shall continue to do so to this day. I never needed your help. Just leave third! I am a weakling, I need others to survive" This is bothering her more then I thought. Asuka had lived alone for more then half of her life. For her to not be able to protect her self and then have me come and save her. Usually she is really independent.

"Asuka get up. I know that you were alone a lot. I can relate, but you are a girl in need, I saved you. Like it or not I helped you." She cried a little more and put her head down on her knees. I reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her up and she looked me in the eyes. I never realized how blue her eyes really are. Truthfully, she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

"Asuka, you are not weak. You have things that most people would die for."

"Like what Shinji? I pilot EVA and I live with a pervert and a drunk. Oh yes, how so many people would love to live with Japan's middle class and pilot something that pains you every time you pilot it." She took a step back and she stopped crying; now she was angry. Wow I never thought this plan through all of the way. I walked up to her knowing that she would not hit me and embarrassed her. She smelled like dragons blood, it was a sweet smell. I loved it when she would wear this perfume. I put my head on her shoulder and whispered.

"No, not things you have but a person who cares for you and somebody who will die to protect you. Usually Misato is out getting drunk, but she is here sleeping on the couch. She was worried for you and so was I. Asuka please understand. I would do anything to protect you." She put her arms around me and held me. It was like my dream I had this morning. Her breath was so soft and warm on my neck, it was paradise if only just for a while.

"Asuka, I want you to know that I will always listen to you and be there for you."

"Thank you Shinji, I was so scared that you would not like me anymore, because I could not help my self and if I can't help me, then how could I ever help anther and because of how I always treated you like shit. I'm sorry Shinji; you were always nice to me and...and... It's just ever since my mother leaft me. I felt like my love was destroyed and I could not ever trust again, only because I didn't want to get hurt like that again. I never what to feel like I did that day...ever again." She held me tighter and sighed. Asuka loved me; I know that to be a fact. But it will take some talking to get that out of her. I want to hear her say that so I can tell her how I feel for her.

"Come on Asuka, let us go into my room, you can sleep there for the night if you want."

"Thanks Shinji, I would like that." We walked in the room. She changed and so did I, it was warm out tonight and I walked out onto the balcony and looked at the view.

"Shinji, come on inside, I can't sleep." I knew my place was inside, but like Kaji once told me 'the more you walk away, the more that they will want to be with you and then jackpot.' Well I'm sure that the 'Jackpot.' only works with Misato. I walked in and she her alrighty underneath the covers. I got in too. She put her head on my chest and wrapped her leg around mine and threw her arm across me. This was very comfortable and romantic.

"Shinji."

"Yes Asuka, what is it?"

"What do you think about me?" I'm not sure where this is going to but better to tell her the truth.

"I think that you are pretty and the smartest girl in all of Tokyo-3 and is the best EVA pilot ever."

"Really, well to tell you the truth. I had a crush on you since we met on 'Over the rainbow'. And that I always felt like you loved me too.

"Well what if I do?" She looked up at me and got on top of me and looked at me, she got within a inch of my face and said.

"I would have to kiss you. But you don't love me. So too bad." What a witch. I put my arm around her and said.

"I would love to stay like this for the rest of my life. Because I do love you Asuka, and it would be great to know that you love me too."

"To tell you the truth Shinji, I do...But I don't want you to take advantage of my like this, so lets just enjoy out selves for the night. Then tell Misato that we slept together and tell her that I may become pregnant." She had that look on her face that made my wonder why we called her the 'red devil'.

"You want to make Misato's life a living hell don't you?"

"Yep, that the general idea...Pay back is a bitch Misato." I'm glad that she loves me, because if she didn't I may wake up one day and fine some thing missing.

"Asuka, why do you love me? I know that you do because we have the same past and that I give you the courage to pilot EVA."

"Well its more then that. I love your personality and that you always take care of me even when I hit you. Other then that I don't know why. It's just something that compels me to be close with you." I began to sleep when I heard Misato open my door and scream.

"Shinji! Asuka! What are you two doing?"

"Misato, I told Shinji to stop, and that it was my first time. But we both wanted it so much we decided to go away from you and do it. It hurt at first, but it felt so good. Now I know why you do it so much." She grinned and nudged my chest telling me to play along with it. Here we go.

"WHAT! YOU TWO DID WHAT! Shinji, I'm going to kill you! Why did you have sex with Asuka? Why so soon? You two are only kids. I am so screwed when the commander finds out; I'm going to be so dead. Like Shinji in a few seconds if he doesn't fess up."

"Misato, did Asuka say that we had sex?" She was furious and angry but Asuka and I were enjoying every minute of it.

"No we didn't, you just assumed that we did."

"Well did you?"

"We are not telling." Asuka replied, she was grinning as she put her arm around me.

"Fine," Misato said. "But if I find out that you two did, you are not going to sleep with each other ever again."

She leaft and slammed the door behind her. I heard her say, 'As young as them, accidents will surly happen.' We both laughed and we went back down on my bed and relaxed.

"Shinji, you have a good side to you. You should show it more often." Her good is like devils fun.

"Asuka, if you don't mind me asking. Do you trust me?"

"No, that is why I'm sleeping with you and I saw what you did at the hospital, when I was in the bed. Yeah I trust you, I always have. Why do you say that?"

"Well remember when we kissed?"

"Sure, what about it?" She moved around a bit to make her self more comfortable. She fixed her red sleeping shirt then laid back down.

"Well did you enjoy it? I won't tell anybody."

"Truthfully yes. Misato seemed so happy being with Kaji, I wondered what it would be like. You know kissing somebody else. Do you want to do it again?" She smiled and put her self on top of me. I could feel her breasts on my chest, and smell her scent. She closed her eyes and put her head down. She lightly kissed my lips and said.

"Yep, that's good enough."

"Really, because I thought kissing a German girl would be better then that." Of course, then it got into a contest. I knew that would get her rallied up and kiss me more.

"You think that was a kiss? How about this?" She once again kissed me. Her breath on my face was warm, and her tongue wanted to enter my mouth and I did so. Our tongues danced in each others mouth for fifteen minutes. Some people said that you can't breathe while making out; but I could breath fine. She stopped and looked down at me. Her long red hair was in my face. This moment was very special to me, only because I kissed the girl that I ever loved and the only girl that I could ever love. She smiled and said.

"Hey, baka you are pretty good their. I hope that we could stay like this forever. I am finally happy and now I have a reason to live now."

"Why do you say that Asuka?"

"Well I wanted to kill my self after I could not pilot EVA anymore and I gave up all hope on us two going out but it's not official untill you take me out to eat."

"What? do you want me to go to NERV and get the legal papers saying that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"They have those?" Asuka was being sarcastic, for the first time in her life. She still laid on top of me and fell asleep, I soon followed.

I woke up early the next morning. I could feel Asuka's warm breath on my neck and we were holding each other. It felt like heaven untill Misato kicked me and screamed.

"Wake up you two, we will be late!"

"For what? EVA isn't fixed yet and school isn't starting untill they get a new school." Asuka mumbled as she slowly came out of her warm slumber with the guy that she loved.

"No, that isn't it. We are going to...wait that is right. There is no EVA testing today. Never mind, just go back to sleep. I'm watching you Shinji. She leaft the room then the apartment. She was going out to get the groceries. Asuka looked over at me and said.

"How come she blames everything on you?"

"Why do you do the same thing?"

"Because, I can." Great response, I'll remember to tell that one to my father next time I destroy half of the city. 'Because I can.'

"Well do you want to play a game? Since we have nothing to eat and I can't go back to sleep now. Sound good?"

"Ok, but I get to pick the game." Two hours and a broken controller later.

"Damn it Shinji, you cheated!" I beat her 43-5 on a fighting game.

"Well kill me first and we won't have this problem."

"Ok, run." She pulled out the gun that she got from before and pointed it at me.

"You won't shoot me, you love me too much." She grinned and pulled back the hammer and said.

"Try me." Then she pulled the trigger, the gun dry fired and she said.

"I could never shoot my oh-so-lovable Shinji. But swords and axes are fair game."

"Great, nothing says I love you like a ax to the heart."

Misato walked in, crying and she said.

"Kaji doesn't love me anymore."

_Well that is the end of chapter two. Most of the things in this story happened to me. I am not very happy with the story so far, I'm building up to something more. EVA will be back online soon and the new threats will arise. Chapter three. _**_Fallen Angel._**


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Angel

**I do not own Evangelion only my characters. Thanks solbadguy21 for putting up with my emo crap. Also a sex part and some cursing. Don't like it. Get over it or don't read, so here it is _Fallen Angel_**

She walked over to me and threw her arms around me and started to cry. She looked like hell, her whole body was dirty and she looked like she was about to kill her self. Asuka walked over and put her hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Misato, what's wrong? What happened at Kaji's place?" She looked worried for Misato, even though they never got along that great, Asuka still cared about her.

"I went to Kaji's house after I saw how you and Shinji were happy to together and I went to see him and he yelled at me that I was just using him for my desires and to escape from the real world. Then I told him how I loved him and he said that I am alone and that no body loves me." She cried some more on my shoulder. I held Misato and Asuka come over and said.

"That's not true you have Shinji and me. You have a family Misato you matter to us. So just forget about stupid Kaji and let's get something to eat." Misato walked into her room and closed the door.

"Asuka, I thought that Kaji and Misato were in love?"

"They are not; she is just using him to make her self feel better. What he said was partly true, but other then that. She is alone and will never find her self untill she comes to the reality that she has family and friends that care about her." Asuka was true but I still don't think that Misato deserves that. Asuka walked over and hugged me, I embraced her hug and said.

"Asuka, you will never do that to me will you?" She whispered in my ear.

"No, never. We will be together with each other forever." I thought about that and wondered if that would really happen or this is just a phase or a thing in which we both need each other.

"Asuka, but what if we do break up or this doesn't work out?" She stood back and looked me in the eye and said.

"Shinji, people will have their fights, and we might break up because of it. But we will always come back to each other no matter what. I don't think that we will break up and stay like that. Please don't talk like that Shinji, I don't want to not have you. Please, I love you too much." Now she is on my other shoulder crying. I hugged her and said.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but some times things won't work out. We will, but I know a lot of people who said the same thing and they hated each other. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You can never hurt me Shinji." She leaned in for a kiss, and her lips met mine. We stood like that for two minutes then Misato came out of her room and said.

"I'm leaving for Mabase tonight. Here Shinji, take the keys to the apartment. NERV will pay for all of your food and such." She looked at Asuka with her red eyes and handed me a wad of 10,000 yen marks and said.

"Don't worry about me, I survived two impacts. I'll be fine." Then she said to me.

"And take Asuka some where nice tonight will ya?" She got her things and leaft. She buzzed of into the night in her car.

"Wow, she insane, but it was nice for her to leave us home, alone, with no one but our selves. DOES SHE WANT ME TO GET PREGANT?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I smiled then she said.

"No, not at all. But if you value your life and anything else that you hold dear to you. Then you won't get me pregnant." Hey, she didn't say that we weren't going to have sex. Sweet, just don't ruin her perfect figure with a kid, which she will kill because she hated kids.

"Hey...Asuka..."

"No, no sex...yet." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Hey Shinji take me on a date, I don't care where we go, I just want to get out of this beer can infested apartment."

Ok, I will get my cloths on."

"No, ask me if I want to go out." She was being difficult, I can tell that she was enjoying every minute of this and didn't she just say that she wanted to go out? I will never understand her untill I've been inside of her.

"Oh great Asuka Langley Souryu, will you grace me with your presents and allow me to take you on a extravagate date, and let me shower you with gifts?"

"Of course you can. Let me get dressed." We were still in out pajamas from this morning. We just sat around and played games all day.

"Ok, I'll take a shower now, you come if want." I leaft for the bathroom and Asuka followed. I began to undress then she said.

"Shinji, you have a muscular body. How did that happen? You should walk around with out a shirt on all day."

"Well after the impact, I wanted me to be stronger so I could protect you." She leaft, not wanting to have a kid. I got in the shower and I felt a hand come up from behind me and it was pen-pen.

"AHH! Oh shit you scared me there pen-pen. I thought that it was Asuka." I very comforting thought, but unfortunately she wasn't here to see more things that were muscular. If she thought that me chest was good, man is she in for a surprise.

"Shinji, what's going on in there." As she kicks the door down and sees a wet penguin.

"I swear to _gott _if you did anything to my Shinji, I'd kill you." He ran out of there with a knife sticking out of his back. I walked out of the shower forgetting that I was naked and said to Asuka.

"How are you going to explain that to Misato?" Then she replied with a smirk on her face.

"How are you going to explain that?" She was pointing at erection from when I was thinking about her.

"Is the penguin your new sex buddy, or are you just happy to see me?" She smirked and walked up to me so she couldn't see it any more.

"Hey Shinji, I like it. But it will have to wait untill later so I will help you take your shower." She was in a god mood. Maybe wanting love from me because of Misato and the talk that we had before. Then she started to get undressed and entered the shower with me. She started to wash my back and I washed hers. But for I split moment we both stood in the shower, staring at each others bodies. Examining them, wondering what everything does, and how it feels. I looked at my red headed goddess, and she her B-cup breasts and her slit in-between her legs. While she was looking at my face and peeking at my nether regions. I walked up to her and kissed her passionately and she said.

"No sex tonight, but if you want you can feel." She whispered in my ear while kissing it and sucking on it. So I took my hand and started to massage her breast while that was going on. I could feel her work her hand down my chest then stopping at my man-hood. Then she said.

"Shinji, do you want this or am I forcing this upon you?" I stopped and said.

"I want it as much if not more then you do." I put my head on her right breast and started to suck on it. It tasted so good. When we were done she was moaning and I was happier then Misato in beer store that NERV bought for her.

After the shower, we both got dressed and she was still dripping wet. After which we called for a cab.

"Hey Shinji, what restaurant are we going to go to?"

"Five-star, it is a great restaurant " As we pulled up we saw this very fancy place with the Kami statue out in the front.

As we walked in, we were welcomed and seated. We were across from my father with a hot blonde girl, from America from the looks. He took notice to me and walked over.

"Hello there my son." He smiled.

"Ok who the hell are you and what have you done with my father?"

"I saw Yui and she told me to be nice or I'll get something taken away from me. Asuka, can I talk to you over here for a second?"

"Sure." She walks over with him to the other side of the room.

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

"Shinji didn't have a mother or a father for a while because of me. When Shinji was a kid, he saw his mother get infused with Unit-01 and I lost mostly all of my sanity. If you left him or something happened to you, he would turn out like me and I know that you don't want that to happen to him. So just take care of your self and him. I know that you two truly love each other." Asuka looked down at the ground and thought to her self then she said.

"I'm worried about Misato, she looked like she was going to kill her self. I like Misato, but I don't know what to do."

"Ok, I'll have a talk with her. Section two will track her down, don't worry, I'll help her personally."

"Ok thanks, by the way did EVA get fixed yet?"

"It will be done tomorrow, so be there at 17:00 hour."

Asuka walked back over to me and sat down.

"Misato will get some help, and your father isn't all that bad, he is just insane." That didn't make any sences. I think a penny made more sences then that did. We ordered our food, I had Oceania and she had orange glazed duck.

"The Chinese can make a duck taste like an orange, but they can't make a TV controller work."

"Well, the Germans made the rotary engine that's being used in Mazda, that you sold to us after WWII, and we made alot of money doing that." She glared at me, I knew that she was going to stab me if I didn't do something quick.

"I love you Asuka." Still grinning and holding a knife in her hand.

"Your lucky I need you for tonight or else you would be getting it in the head." She seemed pleasant, I'm lucky I have Asuka, she means everything to me.

After dinner we want back to the apartment and saw that it was empty.

"Where is...Well we are home." I stopped my self. I held Asuka's hand in mine and I walked her to my room. where we laid down and started to change.

"Shinji, it's hot in here, lets just sleep in our underwear, ok?" It was hot, but I didn't want to have sex with Asuka yet, I want it to be special.

"Ok." So she got in the bed with her red bra and panties, while I had on my blue boxers. We snuggled in and held each other. It may of been hot, but we were so close together you might think that we were freezing. She put her head in the crevasse near my neck then put her arm and leg around my, then I put my arm around her. As we fell asleep Asuka muttered mama. I felt so bad for her, having to see her mom die right in front of her and to grow up alone, not being able to trust anybody and to having put so much trust in me. She must really love me for her to do that. I dreamt of us holding hands as we walked away from two destroyed EVA's and walked into the sunset.

The next day we woke up to the alarm clock blaring and Asuka saying

"Hey good moring Shinji. Can you make me something to eat." She was still half asleep because she didn't realize that her shirt was almost off of her body and her pants were undone. I wondered what that was all about, but I let it go and went to cook some eggs. She hopped in the shower and I remembered that we were going to test to day. I looked at the clock, and it was only 8:35 A.M. We got to sleep late that night, but we did wake up early and in a good mood. I always did when we slept with each other, it is a feeling that no one can ever know for them selves untill they met their ture love.

She come out of the shower dripping wet and she proceeded to change infront of me. She put on her bra then het panties, all red of couse, then a long black shirt with red pajana bottoms. She dried her hair as I served Asuka her cooked eggs and bacon.

"This smells good Shinji, did you do this all for me?" She smiles as she ran over and 'glomped' me, its a running hug, but it's more like a tackle. The moring sun light hit Asuka in such a way, it seemed that she was a goddess from the heavens for me to love and care for.

"Asuka, why do you open up to me and why are are you being so nice to me?"

"Well something tells me to trust you and I hated being mean to you, I was pushing the only guy that ever loved me away and I didn't want that." She ate some eggs and I did too. We didn't tlak that much during our peaceful breakfast with out Misato. I'm sure that the both of us were noticing how calm and quite the apartment is with her screaming and drinking.

"I hope that she is alright." I said to my self as I looked where she would sit.

"Me too." Asuka looked sad too. I walked over to her and embrassed her. She was warm that calm moring. The outside world seemed to dissappear that day. For a moment it seemed like that me and her were one. Usally Misato would be harrassing us if we were like this. But the room was silent, waiting for a yell or a rude comment. That day was very lonely indeed.

"Asuka what do you want to do?"

"Let's just lay down and enjoy this time with her." And so I did. I laid down on the couch and she laid on top. Her breathing was so peaceful that moring. It was very calming.

"Today is a good day, isn't Asuka?"

"Yes, I'm loving every bit of it. I wish that we could stay like this forever." I put my arms around the sun struck Asuka and wished for the same thing, only I also want for her happiness.

**Ok that is the end of chapter three, I have a purpose for making Gendo appear, and Misato running away. Mazda really did buy their engine off of Mercedes-Benz and I don't own then, just their cars. Untill Chapter four, _Never Again._ Please write reviews and will Misato kill her self or will she return? S****ee you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Never Again

**I do not own Evangelion only my characters. Thanks solbadguy21 for putting up with my emo crap. If you see a error, tell me. This story I've been working on for months and prewriting, and its a pain to try to copy from a notebook written in pencil. Work of advice. DON'T DO IT! Here is Chapter four. _Never again._ **

The phone rang, unlucky me I had to answer it. When I picked it up I heard that same mono-tone voice say

"Shinji, come down to NERV, we have to do some testing with the EVA's." A click soon followed. I looked over to Asuka and told her that we had to go down to NERV, for the new EVA tests. I heard Misato talk about them when she was drunk, but I don't know what they consist of. So we both got our shit in order and walked down there, hand in hand.

When we got there, their was some signs that SEELE was their. Only some bullet holes and such. The bakelite was cleared and the outside was redone.

"About time you two got here, we are about ready to run the tests, go and change." Dr.Akgai said and she looked over the screens infront of her.

After we come out with our plug-suits on. Akagi said.

"This test that we are doing will see how coordinated you and Asuka are, I have a hunch that the impact did something to you and her. Because she is the reason that you wanted to live. MAGI says that it is a 65 chance that something happened. So please enter your EVA's now." We walked to our EVA's and got into our plugs.

"Asuka is at a 87 sync ratio, and Shinji is at a 89." Said Maya as she studied the screen.

"Hey, where is Rei?"

"She isn't ready to pilot yet, and she is also minus a EVA." Akagi said.

"Ok now then I want you two to think of each other. Anything that makes you happy that the other person does for you."

"I'm not a pervert, I will not think of Shinji like that!" Asuka said, but her body said differently. Her heart rate jumped up a bit when she said my name. I guess that she doesn't what those people to know what she is really like. I don't blame her.

"Come on Asuka, it's only for a test." I said as Akagi went back to work.

"It's easy for you to say, at least I didn't jack off to you laying naked in a hospital bed with the door locked." She had a good point, I found my self day dreaming of me and Asuka kissing and such. But I can not do that anymore, because when I do, I start to think of me and her loving each other. So I started to think of me and her holding each other in the main room of the apartment this morning and me and her starting to kiss each other passionately and then her taking off her shirt and then mine. She then proceeded to knock me back on the couch and then she got on top of me and I took my hand and started to massage her breast. She moaned and I put my head to them and sucked on each nipple. After a while she took off her pants and I got on top of her and she guided my hand down her pants. She was shaven except a small piece near the opening. I felt the back of my hand hit the top of her wet panties and the heat coming off of it was so great. I slowly stuck my middle finger inside of her and slowly went in as she gasped. then moved it around inside, having her arms come around my body and clench on to me, as she stuck her hand down my pants and started to massage my man hood. Then I heard.

"Very well, the tests went great." I felt my hand still being warm then I looked over at Asuka and her body was shaking a bit.

"What was that test for?" I asked wondering why I started to think like that.

"Well you and Asuka, when piloting EVA, think the same things when you think about it. MAGI said that you two were thinking the same thing at the same time. This discovery can prove to be helpful when fighting a angel." She smiled when she said that.

"Wait! You mean that I and him were thinking the same thing? Shinji I'm going to kill you when we get home!" Ok, I'm dead now.

"Asuka, you were thinking that too. So why were you thinking like that?" Ha, I got her in a trap now.

"It's still your fault!" And she lost that battle. After we got changed the doctor told us that if we should ever need any help, that we can use that ability to commutate with each other. As I washed my self in the shower in the locker room. Asuka walked in.

"What are you doing in here? What do you want?" I asked her, knowing that I was naked but she alrighty saw me naked before. She walked up over to me and said.

"Shinji that felt great. It is pretty cool. Now we can kiss and make out in school and not get caught." Except for the face that I will come in my pants and you will be having a orgasm in the middle of class.

"That is great but I don't want to rush our relationship. Misato said that sex changes a relationship and I don't want to ruin your flower and have it mean nothing to you but a great pleasure." As much as I thought that over. It just didn't sound right, I'm thinking that she may want sex more now.

"Shinji, let's go home, I have a surprise for you." Great. I think... As we left NERV and started to walk home Asuka was holding my arm and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Asuka, why have you changed so much? Why do you act the way that you do?"

"Because I knew that you loved me and that I did have a purpose on this earth. My mama said to tell him how you feel and that it will come in time. I just think that my life has been going so much better ever since you saved me." She is scaring me now...Really she is, I never saw her act like this. She smiles as her red hair went flying in the gust of wind that just blow.

"Your so amazing Asuka, really I'm lucky to have picked a beautiful girl by my side." She stopped and kissed me, unfortunately it was right in front of my father, but he just smiled.

She gleamed and said. "Ok, lets go home for your surprise." As we walked I noticed that she was sweating and breathing very fast. I wondered what was going to happen, maybe she was going to rape me, hell she could easily over power me or maybe she did have a give for me. As we walked in I saw a package in the front of the door step. She picked it up and walked in the door.

"Hey Shinij, wait here for a minute and close your eyes." So I did then Asuka tied a blind fold around my face. I heard a lot of screaming and some things being thrown across the room and I pen-pen scream. I heard her walk out and said.

"Ok, pick." She took off the blind fold and I saw a almost naked Asuka in a very sexy outfit. She was dressed in red maids out fit and in her hand was a very cool looking katana and a nin-to. She said.

"Pick Shinji, me or the swords."

"Asuka you need a license to own those."

"NERV gave me a permit to carry them in public." I swear they want everybody dead. Asuka with a katana. Sure she isn't Japanese, but Germany still have some of the best mercenaries around.

"Do they want everybody to be dead? I'll choose you." She glared at me for what I just said about her killing everybody, maybe not the smartest thing to say in the world with a girl that has a katana. I walk over to how and kissed her as she leaned on me. I took my hands and took the swords and put them behind my back. Then she said when we were kissing.

"Doesn't work like that Shinji."

"Fine then Asuka. I just won't kiss you." Serves her right.

"That's ok with me Shinji, but remember. I can live with out it, you can't." That's right, I for got about my needs, Damn hormones...Screw this, I'll take her any day.

"Ok we made up." I tackled her on the couch and we started to passionately made out. She didn't know that I still had the swords in my hands. Shinji, you sly wolf you.

"Hurray, I made out in life." She looked at me with a confused look on her face and said.

"Who is this life girl? It's ok, come here you." She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in to kiss me deeper then usually thought. She was in a good mood, and I'm happy because it's not often that we can spend the whole day together. About a hour later I asked her.

"Ok now who needs it?" She gave me the Shugo look and said.

"I hate you, just shut up and kiss me." She took of her shirt and their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Asuka just wait there." I walked over and opened it and I saw Misato.

"Misato your home!" I hugged her and she said with the most polite voice ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AND ASUKA DOING WITH THE DOOR LOCKED, HICKYS ALL OVER YOU TWO AND HER SHIRT OFF!"

"Wow, great to see you to Misato." Said Asuka as she put her shirt back on and covered her neck. Misato looked to be in good enough health.

"Misato where were you and why did you come back so soon?"

"I went back to my home town, and thought of you guys and Gendo said that I was hurting you two and I didn't want you two to not have a parent to look out for you."

"No need to worry Misato, Asuka got me a katana and a nin-to and she has a permit to carry them out in public."

"Does NERV want everybody to be dead?"

"I just said that like an hour ago." It is true, we fear for humanity. We talked for a bit then Misato said.

"Listen to this song; it always calmed me down when I wanted to kill people." She put in SLAYER and the song was Serenity in murder. It was a great song, for killing people but it was very realizing.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for running away like that, it's not too mature for some one like me to do that."

"It's ok Misato, sometimes people need to escape, even if only for a short time." Said Asuka as she started to get up and open the fridge looking for a certain object. She picked up a beer and handed it to Misato. She took it and drank it all. It was pretty amazing.

"Shinji, get up and cook me something to eat." Asuka looked over at me with those cute devils eyes that you just can't say no to.

"Ok, I'll cook something German for you. I have been practicing and I want you to see how good it is." She smiled and so did Misato. Both of them was in Germany, but I've been to America and Russia, and the one thing that I've learned form there is that anyone can fake anything, and that the Americans are pigs and the Russians are picks that yell and drink...a lot. I walked over to the kitchen and looked at what I had. I had some cake that I could mix up. Some chicken and vegetables. Ok I think I can make this work.

I started with some stir-fry chicken and then some Dutch chocolate cake. It took me almost one and a half hours but I get it done. It was perfect. The both of them loved it. except for the fact that Misato went after all of the stir-fry and Asuka almost downed the whole cake.

"Ahh. Shinji that was so good, you should make stuff like that more often."

"Yeah." Said Misato. "Cook that tomorrow too." Also I ate what was left. After I was done cleaning up, I noticed that Asuka was playing a new game about how assassins really worked. It was great, it was based on real people and how they actually worked. Like in reality Ninja never wore black uniforms and never used nuchucks. they were a Philippine weapon. They mainly used a cross bow or a short sword and never killed anybody but the person that they were after.

"Hey Asuka, can I play with you?" She was really in to the game so she would say anything to shut me up.

"Yeah sure, just wait a minute." She was killing some king figure. I sat down next to her and put my hand up her shirt and started to touch her breast. She began to breath real heavy like and then she paused it and tackled me to the floor and started to kiss me. Then she said.

"You never expected it did you?" I looked down at my side where a knife was being held at my side.

"You are addicted. Stab me, go ahead do it you won't." She smiled and pushed hared then threw the knife over to the side and began to kiss me more.

After we were done we looked at the time. It was getting late so we decided to go to bed.

"Hey Misato, we are getting to bed. So see you later."

"Ok, just don't do anything that I would do." Ok, so don't breath. Got it.

"Stop it Misato, we aren't like that." Replied Asuka, but she didn't yell it to my surprise.

"What ever, Shinji we will be getting up early tommorow so get some sleep." Misato said to me as she got up off of the floor and made for her own room.

I thought of everything that me and Asuka had been through, between the angels and the mental truma. I wondered why she had bought those swords? For Asuka, their must have been a purpose for that.

**NERV**

"Have you found out the next pilot?" Said a mysterious voice in the background.

"Yes, we have. He is a pilot from America and he is highly trained in the acient art of slaying and of assassation. His name is Mike Beowulf Crowley. He has been traing for a while now and he has a great knowlage of how the human mind works. He is a psion and pagan and the other one that we found was a Bryanna Okami Kanashii. She too is a pagan, but not as powerful. She has a very bad childhood and she is, like Mike, very skiled with weapons. But she doesn't like to fight unless its to protect somebody. She is from Ireland but speaks with little to no accent. Both of them speak German and French.

A/N _Du hast mich du hure._

"Very well, have them here soon. Their is a threat coming up. I'm afraid that the demi-gods will be sent down here next. For their Angels have been defeated now their second defence must be activated. Now humanity must watch as the demi-gods get their hands into out lives. I hope that the EVA pilots will be up for the challange."

"Not to worry. I heard that Shinji and Asuka have been thinking the same things at the same time. While in EVA, they can communaite information faster and always have a mental connection with each other and will protect each other like it was them selves. In a sence, they are like a demi-god. Shinji has brought back the humans, and to him Asuka is his goddess. So it is possiable that he had given her some god like abilitys." Said the darks figure from the background of Gendo's office. His voice was alittle raspy as he spoke. Gendo was wearing some type of war outfit. He was smiling the more the old man spoke.

"This shall prove to be amusing. I haven't faced any demi-gods since 1755, and that was in Germany. Mabye it is possible that the orginal band of seven may be formed again. If so, then we must do everything in our power to protect these people from danger untill they have been awakened.

* * *

Misato's apartment 

As we got in bed I put my arm around her and she crawled up into me. She was wearing her red pajamas, while I had on my boxers. She said.

"Shinji I'm afraid that we must be together in this. I don't want to fight anymore." I wondered what the hell Asuka was talking about. She looked pretty tried so I figured that she must of been asleep alrighty.

"Good night my g_ute Nacht meine kleine hübsche Göttin_"(Pretty small God of mine.)

"Shinji how sweet of you to learn some German to impress me." That little...She wan't asleep at all. But still I do know every launage in the world. Ever since the impact happened I did give me some extra qualities about my self and I thought tha this one might impress her.

"Yeah, I figure that I might learn some to impress you and to make me look like I know something. Now we all can curse off Misato and have the neighbors hearing us yell at each other in german." She smiled at the face that I spoke some to her.

"Well anyways_ Gute Nacht werden meine Liebe, ich Sie im moring sehen_."(goods night become mine would love, I you in the moring see.)

"_Wow Shinji wie hast du so viel Deutsch gelernt? Nunja erzähl es mir Morgen._ "(.Wow Shinji, how did you learn this much German? Well tell me in the moring)

We went to sleep happy that night. I finally had enough balls to speak German to her and not be afraid that I might screw up some of the wording. I thought of what was so important to Misato that we would have to go to bed so earily.

**Ok that's the end of chapter four.The things about the demi-gods are true. Some people when in love can create pwoers greater then normal humans. The german I know from a girlfriend. Who is menationed in this story. well see you soon. The next chapter will be _Only After Dark._**


	5. Chapter 5:Only After Dark

**Sorry it took so long to post. I had too many things on my mind. This chapter will be as long as the fourth one. Please post your reviews up, as I wish to know how I'm doing. That story is good in my opinion, but not that great. I would like to be a hundred chapters long at the end. I did do some things too quick but it will change. Here is chapter five _Only after dark._**

The next morning came along and Asuka was up alrighty, I could tell because the shower was running and her cloths were thrown on the floor. Misato was in the kitchen mumbling something. I walk up to her and ask her why we had to wake up so freaking early in the morning.

"Misato, what is the deal. Why do me and Asuka have to get up so early?" Misato smiled after she took a drink from her coffee. She was still in her pink pajamas and her hair wasn't a wreck. She was the only girl that I knew that doesn't care what she looks like in the morning.

"Uh Shinji can you make me some food too?" She mumbled as she stretched her back.

"So Misato, why do we need to wake up so early this morning? School isn't starting for a while, it's still being repaired." I made sure that it stayed destroyed when I recreated the world. Damn school didn't do anything for us.

"Well I thought that we might go out to the shooting range and try out those swords that Asuka got for you." She was scaring me. Misato never wanted us near any kind of guns, but at the same time used a pistol bigger then her car when we piloted EVA. Misato told me once that she never wanted any of us to take another life unless we have to. It is like if somebody were to kill us. How do you think that their family and friends will act? That made a lot of sence.

"Hey Shinji, you can take a shower now." Asuka said as she walked out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ok thanks Asuka."

"Asuka, today we will be going to the range ok? Misato said. Today seemed to be going very slowly, like nobody is getting what the other is saying.

"Ok, but why? It's not like we are ever going to use that knowledge." Asuka said as she got her plate from the counter with her eggs and bacon.

"It's better to know how to use it then to get caught defenseless." She did have a point. I handed Misato her plate while Asuka was engulfing her food down. I also ate my food quickly because I also wanted to shoot and do some sword training, it always interested me. As we finished Misato changed into jeans and black shirt. Looking very much like Asuka's outfit. I decided to also wear that too. The morning weather was a little foggy and damp it was warm but still had that cold feeling.

"Asuka are you ready?" Misato said as she walked over to the door with an arm full of weapons.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, just let me get some things." She was in my room, I heard her rummage through some things. I walked in and saw her get a grenade and a HK-5. She walked over to me and hugged me with her gun around her shoulder.

"Sorry Shinji." She whispered in my ear as she walked out of my room. I grabbed the two swords that were on the wall and followed them out of the apartment. We got into her blue car and proceeded to drive off into early morning traffic.

"Misato where are we going? What place in Tokyo-3 has a shooting range and a dojo?" I wondered this because the closest shooting range was fifteen miles away and that was in the opposite direction from which we were heading to.

"NERV, we are taking a route to their training facility. They have everything their that we need. Look you two, we have more authority in that place then everybody else their. So don't let anybody boss you around and make sure that they salute you." Misato said with a grin. I remember when she was telling us stories of when she went their. She had to salute everybody and I think that she wants to get some revenge by making them salute me and Asuka.

I started to think of how I changed and why Asuka opened up to me like she did. I guess for once in her life she found somebody that actually cared for her, and wanted to give her the world to please her, but she hasn't changed by far any bit. She is still her old self but loves me and is still nice to me. But why did I choose to stay? Was it because of her? Or was it because I didn't want to be alone? I love Asuka, I always did. But why now do I feel the way I do? Is it because I saved everybody and think if I can do that then I can do anything? Or is it because that I didn't wish the world to be one, and that this is all in my head like a dream. Is this heaven? I felt the car swerve to the right and I fell on to my side. I look up to see Misato scream while flipping this guy off.

"God damn mother fucker, Asuka, did you see that idiot cut me the fuck off!"

Nope, scratch that one...I thought of how me and Asuka sleep together now. How peace ful it is. I think that I will take her out to dinner tonight or something romantic. I love doing nice things for her, its cute to see how she acts. I look over to my side to see a mountain with some imprints of EVA or angels in it. The morning sun beams gleaned off of Asuka, as she turned around in her seat smiled, and said.

"Hey Shinji, are you ok? You look pretty deep into thought. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it is Asuka, I was thinking about you that is all." I smiled the she grinned and said.

"Anything perverted and you won't be having kids."

"And neither will you if that happens." I replied and smiled. She got angry and was going to say something, but she bit her tongue and pouted and turned around back in her seat. I moved over behind her and put my arm around her chest. My face was along side of her ear and whispered.

"Sorry Asuka, that was wrong of me, I love you" I hope that one day we will have kids, I loved the fact of me and her having kids even though she may still kill them. Many kids my age don't want any, but I think that it will be a great idea once we can afford one. I want to grow old with Asuka by my side.

"Shinji thanks. But I don't think that I'm ready to have kids. People in school will make fun of me if we do decide to have a kid."

This confused me, I didn't say that out loud. Maybe what the doctor said was right, that if we think about the same subject that we can read reach others thoughts.

"Ok kinds we are here." Misato pulled up on to a dirt path that was surrounded by trees on either side. A minute later we all saw this big black building with a gun range in the background. Their was an obstacle course with tiger trainees training on it. The building was two stories tall and about a football field in length. Their was a parking lot to the left and we pulled in. I felt the heat beat down on me when the car stopped. Asuka took off her sun glasses and looked around. She seemed to be interested in the forest area.

"Hey Asuka, what are you looking at?"

"Their is a sniper in that tree and a machine gun nest over their." She was pointing twenty five yards away. I could barely see it, but it was their. Misato sighed and opened the door and got out. She walked to the trunk where she took out the guns and proceeded to load them, then handed me and Asuka the swords. We both took them. We followed her into the black building and opened the tinted black doors. Their was a security camera in the coronr then it said.

"State name, rank and serial number."

"Misato Katsuragi, Major, fuck off."

"Good morning Major." The doors opened and their was a desk in the middle with the NERV sign on it. the room was dimly lit and semi-circular. A man pointed a gun at us. He was tall and wore a black suit with the NERV emblem on it and stated.

"What is your business here?" The person was wearing all black suit with a NERV emblem on the shoulder.

"We are going to shoot, and where is my salute?"

"Oh, sorry mama." He properly salutes her then we left. We walked through a white corridor that was dimly lit. We walked fifty meters before we came to a side door with a curtain covering the entrance.

"Ok now then kids, you can go into here and kill people, or you can go to the shooting range." I looked over at Asuka who was still looking at her arm and said.

"I'll go and kill some people. Shinji are you going to come too?"

"Sure why the hell not."

"Ok then I'll be out here then see you two later." Asuka and I walked though and a man was standing next to a computer and a machine. He wore the same black suias the guy from the entrance. He said.

"Is those your swords? Are you here for training?"

"Yes." Asuka replied. "I'm Captain Souryu of Evangelion unit two." The man saluted her and then said.

"I am going to need your swords for the training." Asuka handed them over and the man put them into a machine. The computer lit up and a picture of both of our swords came up. Then he hit a button on anther machine and It sounded like it was drilling something.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I'm just making a exact copy of your swords so you two wont be having any accidents, it's better then the bokken or kendo stick. this won't hurt you, and it will feel exactly like the real thing." That did make a lot of sence, now she won't kill me.

When he was done we both walked into a room that was next to the main door. It was like a dojo, but it was different weapons all around the room. When the man handed us the weapons, they did feel exactly like the real thing. It was differently colored so we can yell what side is heavier. The sword felt real, from the handle to the hardness of the blade.

"If these things feel real then how can we not get hurt?"

"It is a special material that I designed, its will hold untill it hits the oil on the human skin, on contact it will soften and feel like soft foam. Then when the blade doesn't touch the oil anymore then it will harden again. Here take these." He handed us out those things that we put on our head to pilot EVA, while we were putting them on he sprayed us with some oil, but it was a mist.

"Ok now what are these things going to do?" Asuka said as she tried to him the guy in the back of his head with her sword.

"Its going to tell me where you two have been hit and will tell me if you die. Ok your good now, go at it." He moved away and Asuka came at me. I blocked her swing with a upper slashing movement. With her sword up and away I went to strike at her stomach and a stab did it. A buzzer sound went off and the guy said.

"Death Souryu."

So you think that you are that good Shinji?"

I don't think I know that I'm better then you." I grinned as she walked over to the rack and picked up a wakizashi, and did the two swords one heaven stance that Musashi made famous.

"Ok now come and take it." I ran at her and she swung her katana down at me, I side stepped and her wakizashi was going to stab me. I slide down and roll behind her. Her katana was still in the swing from the first move swung around her and I glued my blade to hers. I used the force of her blade against her and I easily moved it to a side and slashed across her torso.

"Death Souryu."

You think your that good? Well screw the swords." She threw them at me and ran over to get a spear. I dodged the katana, but the wakizashi nicked me. It hurt a bit, I guess that it was only meant for slashing. She ran over to me and tried to stab me with the spear. I threw my Nin-to at her and picked up a three-sectional staff. This was my favorite weapon.

A/N It really is , I learned many moved with it, and Musashi is my hero.

I picked it up and went into stomping dragon. Which is when you hit the ground with one end. She lunged at me, but she was wrong to do that. for I have longer reach then she does. The staff is misleading because it is rarely ever fully extended. I hit her in the side of her arm while the spear missed me as I side stepped. She began to twirl it and run at me. She began to stab me and try to do some side whips. I held on to one end and blocked with the other two. I went for her feet but she put the staff on to the ground and slammed it down on me. I rolled but I lose my momentum. She held it like a javelin and said.

"Ha I win Shinji." I threw my saya that I had from my nin-to to distracted her, she looked and I leapt into the air and coiled it around me then released it to knock her in the chest.

"Death Souryu."

"You mother..." She picked up a Dao short sword and lunged at me. She knocked me across my neck and I smiled.

"Are you happy now?" I laughed because that was the only good hit that she got on me.

"Yes I am." We both left smiling and laughing but the one bad thing about those weapons. They aren't all that soft on other objects. Like say walls and mirrors. The room was destroyed. I picked up our sword upon leaving the dojo and walked out side to the shooting range. It got a lot warmer since we first pulled up. Misato and a bunch of guys were at the rifle range. I went to Misato and got some pistols from her. I looked at the one, and that was the same pistol that Misato used from when SEELE tried to kill me. Asuka got the M-11 and I took Misato's 9mm and a SP-10. We walked over to the dirt range. We got a box of bullets from the guy in a box set back. He gave out bullets and different kinds of guns for the people to train with. I loaded my clip and closed the chamber. Asuka was getting friendly with her mp-5...The paper target got cut in half from her bullets. I stood in a good side stance. and fired off all twelve shots. and it all hit with in four inches, from twenty-five yards that's pretty good. Even Asuka was impressed with how good I shot. I got some clay pidgins and threw some into the air and shot all three. Asuka tried but she only hit one out of a thirty round clip. After we both got our shooting eyes, we walked over to Misato and the rifle range. They had alot of guns their, but only one took my fancy. Misato had this one in her gun case and I loved how it looked. It was a old bolt action looked like it was used in WWII, It held five rounds but it was the most accurate gun ever.

"Shinij do you like that one?"

"Yeah I like it a lot Misato. Where did you get this gun from?"

"Your father, before the accident happened he was in to competive shooting and this is one of his guns. He was going to give this to you when you turned eighteen but why not have it now." She smiled and patted me on the back. Asuka ran off crying and hid in the car. I took this war-club out of the case and loaded it with the bullets. I held it up to my shoulder and looked down the scope. It was too cool. I sat down next to Misato and started to fire. Breath in, aim the sights, correct the wind-age, elevation, breath out, fire. This is the most fun that I ever had. A cow came across the range and everybody shot at it. How the hell can they miss at two-hundred yards? I shouldered my gun and shot it in the head. Everybody stopped and looked at me. Wondering how the hell did I do that. I wasn't sure but it did come natural to me. Misato took her things and left for the car.

"Come on Shinji, let's leave. People are very touchy when it comes to a kid beating them. Your good enough." She said in a lowered voice. I packed it up and we left for her car. I saw Asuka in her seat leaning down crying.

"Asuka what's wrong? What happened?"

"Your father gives you stuff. I don't have a father. I just can't stand being alone." She sobbed. I hugged her and she put her head on my right shoulder. I felt so bad for her. At least I talked to my father and he is trying to make things better.

"Asuka, I'll take you out for something to eat or we can go for a walk when we get back ok?" She nodded then I kissed her and went in the back. On the way home Misato was telling Asuka of how I head shot that cow. She laughed then she told her of how she kicked my ass and that I still have alot of things to learn. When we returned it was about 6:30 P.M. I took a shower and so did Asuka. I got changed in to some blue jeans and a rgey t-shirt. She put on jeans and a black tank top, which was very easy on the eyes. After I made dinner which consisted of sesame chicken and rice. I told Misato that me and her were going to get out for a while and that we would be back before twelve. We both took our jackets and a blanket and a cover to throw over us. As we left she grabbed my hand and leaned on me. We both decided to go to the park. It was a nice warm night out. and the sky was so clear you could see all of the sky and its stars. As we walked up to the park we picked the hill that was in the middle of it. Nobody was around because it was wooded but their was one clearing that I knew of and we went their.

"Thanks Shinji, I did need to get out." Asuka said as she spread out the blanket. I laid down and she soon joined. The sheet was over us both so we don't get cold. It was great being out here with her, it was magical I loved it. We both were talking for hours about anything that came to our minds.

"This night was perfect Shinji. How come you aren't romantic like this all of the time?"

"Because if I was then it wouldn't mean anything. Asuka can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she snuggled up next to me then tossed her leg and arm around me.

"If me and you ever break up, will you still love me?"

"Yes, I can't stop loving you, even if I want to kill you. A part of me will still always love you."

"Ok then, you will never leave me right Asuka?"

"I will not leave unless you're really hitting me, like a lot or you cheat on me."

"I love you Asuka." A lot of those questions really bothered me, and as long as I know that no matter what she will always love me, then I can live my life. I put my arm around her and fell asleep. I felt her kiss me and say.

"Good night Shinji, I love you."

The next day me and her didn't change the way that we were sleeping. When we woke up, I looked at my clock, shit it was like 9:00A.M.

"Asuka, you need to wake up, we need to be going home now." She mumbled and turned around.

"Come on."

"Fine, I'll get up. Ouch, damn it."

"What's wrong Asuka?"

"My legs hurt from the way we were sleeping. It hurts to walk." I know where this is going.

"I'll only carry you up the stairs and that's it. You have to walk the rest of the way."

"Hehe, I love you." Like the Egyptians loved the plague, but she is my plague. That didn't come out right. We started to walk back and when we got to the house Misato was going to be mad.

"Where the hell have you two been all night?"

"We went out for a walk then we fell asleep." I told her as she screamed back.

"Bullshit Shinji, if you two were sleeping then how come Asuka is walking weird? And how come she squints when she walks? You fucked her didn't you?"

"Hold it, me and him slept and that's it. My legs hurt from the way that we were sleeping." Asuka bellowed back.

"Fine, I'll believe that but you two can't sleep with each other anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust any one of you."

"Then how come you can sleep with Kaji and have sex every night?" That one caught her off-guard.

"That is besides the point. Now take it or I'll have to give you two a talk about sex, and I won't spare any details."

"I know all about it alrighty."

"I bet you do, don't you miss German open-legs." Ok...this is going to get violent, so I'm going to go and take a very long shower. Misato and Asuka were going to be going at it for a while.

"I'm going to take a shower, so see one of you two later ok?"

"Ok Shinji, try to not burn your self, we got a new water heater." Misato said with a polite voice. As I entered the shower I heard a loud thud. Asuka came barging in the shower naked screaming about how she is a bitch.

"Shinji, can you believe the nerve of that woman? Who the hell does she is, getting off telling us about how I am going to get pregnant?"

"Asuka, me and you are naked in a shower. I don't know where she gets these ideas from?" I said in a monotone voice.

"If she thinks it, why not give it to her?" Great, now she is going to rape me when I'm trying to wash my hair. Today keeps on getting better and better.

She leans in and deeply kissed me, I could feel her wet socking breasts on my chest as I grew hard from her. I felt hair on my eirection, thinking just don't make love to her, it's too soon. She put her hand on my dick and began to stroke it when she said.

"Shinij, take it or leave it, you can touch me where ever you want."

"Is this what you want Asuka, for real?"

"Yes it is, I love you Shinji." I slid my hand down her stomach then to the small crevasse in-between her legs and slid my finger in their. It was warm and moist. I loved how soft it was, she moaned after ten minutes of touching her and her clitoris. Misato yelled at us some more afterwards. But it was worth it.

**Ok that was longer then expected, but I think that it is pretty good. Review and if you have anything to say to me, post it, or e-mail me. The chapter was supposed to be longer but I'll add it in the next chapter. _Moving on._ Then next chapter will be a little short we only because this chapter could make two. I don't own anything that I mentioned in the story that has copy-rights, trade marks, or is reserved. So don't get use to it. So see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Away From Her

**This chapter will be full of surprises and such, so read on. "I hate love and people who love me, it's a waste of time and effort. Their is no such thing as love. Their is no love in this world, only hate." I wish you people will review more, to let me know that I'm doing a good job and it will motivate me to write more. Thanks for the reviews that I got. Chapter six. Note Asuka's name is pronounced ( Ah-s-ka.) not (A-sue-ka) it is Japanese and have different pronunciations then English. I know some people who say her name wrong that's all. **

**

* * *

**

"What was with all of that yelling and moaning?" She must of heard her, only gods knows that she was loud enough. Asuka was still a little horney from before, she was still grabbing my ass.

"Asuka Langley Souryu, stop being so fucking horney. Do you know what you and Shinji just did? Why the hell... I don't want you two to ever sleep with each other ever again. I can't deal with Asuka with the way it is now, let alone if she gets pregnant."

"Well even if I did get pregnant, at least I would be a better mother then you ever would." Asuka took that last one to heart. Misato started to cry then she screamed.

"At least my mother didn't kill her self because she was so disappointed with her daughter. I know my mother very well, and she died doing something that she loved, unlike you." Asuka ran over to her and pumbled her, and kicked her on the ground.

"You bitch, how could you say that when you knew my mother? You fucking bitch, I'll make you pay for that."

Asuka, that's enough come on let's just leave this place. Misato apparently forgot that she is our mother and forgot to be supportive of us. Misato sat up and cried in her hands. She was bleeding out of her nose and Asuka's knuckles were red from hitting her.

"I hate her Shinji. Let's leave this place, I don't want to be here ever again. Just because somebody else found out who made then complete, she has to destroy them because she doesn't have it."

Where are we going to go to then? Hikari's? Or maybe Rei's?"

"Let's go and talk to your father and see if we can get a place of our own." Like that will happen, I doubt that he will ever let me and her get our own apartment after Misato tells him that me and her were sleeping together. I didn't argue with her and we walked to NERV and entered his office.

"Hello their son, what may I ask that you are here for?"

"Asuka and I want our own apartment; we both can't stand Misato anymore."

"Is this because she won't let you two sleep together?"

"Yes that's the problem." Asuka said. Gendo looked down at the floor and pondered for a bit before saying.

"I can see what the problem is. You love him and want to be with him, am I right?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Don't worry, I have plans for you two. Since their will be two new pilots moving into NERV I can have them life with Misato and get to know their major better." He smiled, maybe because of the thought of them waking up to her with a hang over or maybe he is wanting me to grow into a man, either way I win and me and Asuka will be happy together with out Misato bugging us and harassing us.

"Ok thanks...dad." He smiled at what I said to him. I'm happy that I can get to know him a little better.

"Now go, things like this are trivial and a waste of my time." Asuka and I bowed then left the office and I hugged her.

"Asuka this is great, we can now live together, isn't this great?"

"Yeah, great."

"Asuka what is wrong? Don't you want to move in? Is it something that I did?" She just stared at the wall in front of her with NERV logo on it. She had this blank dazed out look like she was focusing on something distance from this world.

"Asuka are you alright? You haven't been quite like your self."

"No, I'm fine Shinji, I was just wondering if the pilots are male or female. Just worrying about stupid things that's all." She waved her hand and said.

"Come on Shinji let's get our things and leave Misato's beer house and never look back."

"No hold on a second, what did you mean be worrying about the new pilots? What don't you trust me?"

"No, I trust you, its them that I don't trust. Come on Shinji, it could be two girls and that is why Gendo okayed us moving out. He doesn't want you to knock up three girls and maybe four if Misato is drunk enough."  
I laughed, she was right, I know that I would do nothing stupid to ruin my relationship with her. It was just too perfect.

"Asuka you know that people fight in a relationship right. Well if we broke up because of something that I did would you..." She cut me off their by putting her lips on mine, then she held her arms around me. She seemed to be so warm, I loved it. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes and said.

"Shinji, I know that we will have our fights and maybe break up, but it doesn't matter because we'll get back together no matter what. Because we have true love." That thought comforted me, but also thinking of breaking up with her also made me sad at the same time. I put my head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Asuka I love you and I would do anything to keep you. I love you so much." She meant the whole world to me, and I would be lost with out her. But at the same time what if I did lose her. What would happen if me and her both broke up? If I lost her I would be so hurt that I could never get back on my feet ever again regardless of what anybody else ever said. I guess that it would be softer if me and her broke up now and live as room mates, then again what the hell am I thinking?

"Come on Asuka let's go to the room and get some of our crap packed. Let us leave this shit hole before this room leaves a bad smell on us?" I said to her as I looked down at the floor. I wasn't in the mood because me thinking of breaking up with her just pissed me off. If we did, I must of done something horrible to Asuka, something that she could never forgive me for. That is my one and only fear, that is loosing her because of me.

"Uhh...Shinji are you ok?"

"No, I just am wondering if we broke up how that would effect us and if we could ever love again, but other then that I'm ok." She looked at me funny like and grabbed my hand.

"No it's not ok, Shinji, we will be together with each other forever. I love you." She held me close to her and kiss me on the cheek.

I wanted to believe her tat we would love each other forever, but a part of me said that I needed to go on my own and find out what is really going on. All of this is too sudden for me, I love her to death, but some things I need to find out first before we both do something stupid. We left the NERV center and walked in to her apartment, she was their in her night gown and looked to be blind drunk. Misato never drank like this in the morning.

"Hey ish the kidsh."

"Misato are you ok? Is everything alright?" I was mad at her, but I still cared for her. I did have to put up with her at NERV incase of a attack form SEELE. Asuka didn't seem to care at all. She waved me over to our room and I followed. Misato seemed to cry a bit but smile at the same time.

"Shinji, I really feel bad for those two kids coming in to live with her. But for old times sake, lets pull one on her."

"Tally-hoe." She pulled out a condom and looked at me.

"Asuka, I thought it was a joke?"

"Not like that you pervert." She unrolled it and filled it with clear hand-soap and baking powder and tied it at a end and left it on our bed. I could see her giggle and grabbed my hand and left the small room that I would never get to see again. I was sad about leaving this apartment, for it was the only one that I came to know and get comfortable in. But it is time to start a new life, something that I never came to know until the Human Instrumentally Project came in to play, and rejected it. It was my decision after all, the one that I wanted to spend most of the time with was her after all. Rei was doing fine. She got some color in her skin and is acting like a normal fifteen year old should. After we got all of our belongings and boxed them, we walked across the apartment complex and entered in room 119 and looked around at the pale yellow walls and the green carpet. It had the same style as Misato's but it, to us, seemed to have more room. Maybe because of the color or just the face of their was no furniture in the room. Asuka said that Misato would send us some the next day only because NERV would pay for it. Now this makes since, why we are lifting here together. Five people in one place would be hectic, but if those two were to life on their own, they would never find NERV. I'm just having one of those wondering days. It just seems like life is so great now. I don't know why, but I feel like I've been lifted from some great curse or burden. A smile had returned from my face and I looked at my Asuka, her yellow sun dress and her black neck chocker with a pentagram on it. As for the new pilots they were going to come in a week from now or so. I looked at their profiles while I was at NERV and printed them out before I got caught.

"Asuka I have the new pilots profiles, do you want to look at them?"

"Yeah, just read them off for me while I start to get some of my stuff unpacked, and don't think that I will do any of your unpacking, I may love you but I'm not your wife and so get use to it. Where do you want to sleep tonight? In your room or IN MY room?" Yeah, tonight was going to be festive, I can tell it. She always seemed to be mean and smile at the same time. She can make a guy feel happy and sad. But always keep him close to her, but that only works for me. Because I'm special, Asuka told me so...Hey...I'm offended, but if she kisses me I'll forgive her.

"Hmm... Asuka I don't feel like doing anything much, I just want to spend some time with you, and hold you. Let's have a relationship with 50 physical and 50 mental like just being with each other." She walked over to me as she put down her box and set it on the table in the kitchen. She strode over and wrapped her arm around my waist and nettled her head in my shoulder.

"But we are going to be lifting with each other? How is that going to work? twleve hours of sex and twelve hours of sleeping eating and such?"

"That is the minor techenal difficulties, I just want to feel your warmth Asuka. I never want to let you go." I hold her tightly in my chest and breathed in her sent. It was a sweet smell of dragons blood and pheromones. She decided to quit standing up and lean against me, I was the only thing holding her up.

"Are you ok Asuka?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, but I love the feeling of knowing that you will be their for me when I need somebody to lean against." She sometimes does things like this, maybe to let me know that she does have a more fun side to her and her life. That she isn't always mean to me, and that she is just a 15 year old girl on the inside, even though we have to act like adults when we pilot EVA. It is rare the me and her can really act our age with out getting yelled at. If we never have fun we would just live as adults for the rest of our lives and never be happy. The same with me, we are still kids at heart. It was about time for some dinner. I held Asuka back up and smiled, I looked and observe the same very familiar kitchen that I spend many hours at trying to perfect my cooking skill to impress Asuka. I picked up some simple shrimp ramen and added garlic powder and some curry, and man was it great. Asuka always loved my ramen. When it was just me and her at the apartment she would often ask for it.

"Hey Asuka, how do you think that Misato is taking us leaving and all?"

"I don't know or care, she is probably getting drunk and all, you know?"

"Yeah but I kind of feel bad for her, I mean she did care for us and all."

"Yeah she did Shinji, but I hate her, I don't need her. I can look after my self perfectly fine. Besides the only time I need to put up with her bullshit is when SEEELE attacks or some other angel attacks." I wondered what Asuka was really like, I mean on the inside? Or what does she really like. She has her moments of being nice to me, but other then that she is still the Asuka that looks me in the eyes and calls me a wimp. She never really changes, but I wonder if I can change that. I just totally didn't notice what she said. God I'm a bad boyfriend, not only that but I was left staring at her breasts.

"Asuka, I love you. Marry me." I lean in to kiss her and she backs away, but holding me.

"Shinji, you zoned out, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have no idea, but I know that I have you."

"I have no idea why I love you, but that must be one of them." She smiled at me, her beautiful sapphire eyes seemed to glesin in the sun shining through the window. When her eyes met mine, my pain melted away. This world seemed to be all a lot brighter with her in it.

"Asuka I was..." The alarm went off in our apartment, Meaning that we were needed at NERV. Misato came bursting through the door saying.

"Guys get your shit together, SEELE is attacking and we guys need you in EVA."

"For what? The ground troops can take care of them?"

"No, they are using EVA. They rebuild the EVA that was blown up in Nevada." Shit. I REALLY don't feel like going to battle with SEELE again, man, just when I was finally getting happy and such...

"Ok, I'll get into my plug suit" I said as I went to get it from the closet.

"No, no time. You two will just have to change in the car." Asuka and I blushed at this comment. Yeah, we were in a relationship, but Asuka was always shy around other people with me, but she would tell them off if they said anything. As we all run through the hall way I heard Misato talking to Gendo on her cell phone, seeing if they can get the new pilots to come to Japan earlier to help them fight NERV. I didn't need any help. It's SEELE and besides we have Asuka, and she is one of the best fighters ever. We leave the apartment and head towards NERV. When we got their, we found that their was no sign of an SEELE attack on NERV head quarters; But once we entered we quickly saw that their was bullet holes in the walls and the dead bodies with the crest of SEELE on their backs. After Misato told us that we were going to attack SEELE at their home base in the northern part of Japan. Stupid hicks.

**A/N. In Japan the northerners use the name term han, the lazy slang of san. It is the U.S.'s version of a red-neck-hick, y'all, and all'yall. **

Asuka and I just had to get in our EVA's and transport to the northern region of Japan. I wasn't looking up to be going, something told me that it wouldn't be all that great of a trip. But they did try to kill the doctor. Misato had a small army with her, ready to finally attack their base, the first time for us. Hopefully, it will work

**Sorry it took so long to post this one up. I was in trouble and I lost my note pad, then some other crap with my friend. I really lost where I was going with this one so review and such. **


	7. Chapter 7: A new start

Sorry for taking so long to post back. I've been publishing books and poetry. I will try to have another chapter up in two weeks.


End file.
